barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney References in Popular Culture
Sometimes in popular culture or in movies or TV shows, there were references to Barney or even clips from a Barney video or Barney & Friends ''episode. Digimon The Digimon ExTyrannomon (Japanese: エクスティラノモン ''Ex-Tyranomon) is most likely based on Barney the dinosaur. In addition, Barney is also referenced in the English dub of Digimon Tamers in the form of a character watching Bernard the Dinosaur. The Simpsons *In the episode Rosebud, Barney appears as a purple stegosaurus dinosaur, teaching math (by repeatedly chanting: "Two plus two is four!"), before being interrupted by Mr. Burns. *In the episode The Joy of Sect, Barney brainwashes the toddlers in song, to follow the cult leader: "We love him, he loves we. We're the Leader's family" *In The Book Job, a Barney doll can be seen with Milhouse Van Houten at Dino Land. *In Treehouse of Horror XXVI, Maggie turns Homerzilla into Barney. Animaniacs *There was a parody of Barney & Friends called "Baloney & Kids". Tonight Show with Jay Leno Barney's Titanic Adventure was a skit performed in 1998, placing Barney on board the RMS Titanic. The name combined Titanic and Barney's Great Adventure, the latter of which was released at the time. In the end, Barney falls victim to the sinking, to vigorous applause from the audience. Drawn Together In the episode "A Tale of Two Cows," Barney the dinosaur (as a medic) is present at Toot's amputation scene. However, he is colored blue instead of his usual purple (likely for copyright reasons). MAD Magazine *Issue 323 (December 1993): In the last panel of their Jurassic Park parody Jurass-Has-Had-It Park, Dr. Hammock (Dr John Hammond) tells the group about the kids lining up to see the park: "They were lining up because they heard a multi-million dollar dinosaur was going to be there and they thought it was Barney!" *Issue 328 (June 1994): The Fold-In for this issue asked "What single goal has brought agreement and unity among vastly different groups. The image, featuring opposite people proclaiming their support for the answer, when folded, reveals a dead Barney with the word Extinct on him. As a result, the caption reads "Death to Barney". *Issue 331 (October/November 1994): In their Flintstones parody The Flickstones, Drano (Dino) the Dinosaur states, "Imagine me, Drano the Dinosaur, in a major motion picture. Eat your heart out, Barney, ya big purple jerk!" Barney is also seen in a later panel outside Slave Co. *Issue 332 (December 1994) had a piece called How TV Networks Can Work OJ Simpson Trial Updates Into Their Regular Programming. Barney is parodied in one strip, singing a parody of Old MacDonald to describe a court testimony against OJ. Other shows parodied include Jeopardy, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The Today Show, The Frugal Gourmet, and The Bold and the Beautiful. *Issue 333 (January/February 1995): Arnold Bennedict is seen holding a Barney doll in the "Clear and Present Danger" parody It's Clear the President is a Danger. Barney is also seen in a panel of the spread A Mad Look at the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, who the kids try to get the Power Rangers to fight. *Issue 334 (March/April 1995): In an article titled How to Pick Lottery Numbers the MAD Way, 9'' represents ''the number of times you tape the wrong show in a one month period. In the panel the text was featured in, Barney can be seen on the TV monitor. Barney also appears in the "Drivers Tests for TV Characters" article, representing children's TV characters. In this panel, Barney gets scared while riding through the dark woods on a bicycle. *Issue 339 (September 1995): In an article titled Still More Badly Needed Warning Labels for Rock Albums, Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 is shown with a label reading: "Barney isn't real, he doesn't love you, he doesn't know you're even alive! Dinosaurs and people were never alive together, and if they were, Barney'd be eating your intestines while you watched. Other than that, enjoy!" A panel with Barney eating a human leg is seen below. *Issue 344 (April 1996): In an article titled Paparazzi Shots That Press Agents Try to Suppress, a actor in a Barney suit is shown backstage smoking and drinking with the hat off. *Issue 356 (April 1997): Barney appears in the Peta parody PETArd's Animal Rights Newsletter. One of the questions are "Which species teaches its offspring by referring them to a purple dinosaur?" *MAD Issue 2 (August 2018): In an article titled Xander and Kam's Sneaky Previews, while showing Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, a T-rex spits out Barney's head. Mystery Science Theater 3000 iCarly In the episode "iCarly Saves TV", there is a character named Zeebo, meant to be a reference/spoof off of the character Barney, despite him being a dragon. In that episode a TV network producer made Zeebo because " of test research showing that kids love dinosaurs", referencing the popularity of Barney. Beakman's World In the season 2 episode "Money, Beakmania, and Water Power," Lester the Rat (played by actor Mark Ritts) shares the following magazine article with the title character's assistant Liza: "Barney the dinosaur is telling close friends that he is 'purple and green with envy' over Lester the Rat's growing popularity." Surprisingly enough, Mark Ritts would later go on to direct Barney's First Adventures. Liv And Maddie In the episode Brain-A-Rooney Liv (played by Dove Cameron) says their oulfits are like being between "Barney and A NASCAR driver." Splatalot In the UK version of the episode "Impossible is Nothing" after one of the attackers shouts her battle cry which is "I like purple dinosaurs", Dick (played by Richard McCourt) says that he doesn't like purple dinosaurs and that Barney is a right hooligan. Jurassic Park In Weird Al Yankovic's song "Jurassic Park", Weird Al claims that some of the dinosaurs "sure don't act like Barney" while the purple dinosaur has a run-in with the T-rex. In Jurassic Park III, Charlie watches "Barney's Musical Castle" on the TV in his room while the Kirbys have an encounter with the Spinosaurus. Ironically, Trevor Morgan stars in the movie while he played the part of Cody a few years before in "Barney's Great Adventure". 8 Mile A clip from Barney's Pajama Party is seen. Big Daddy Sonny: "After you get out, we'll go to Barney's." Julian: "Barney?" Sonny: "Not that Barney. A different Barney. A more expensive Barney." Jersey Girl The poster for Barney's Great Adventure is seen. Gertie places the Barney's Beach Party VHS on the counter wanting to rent it. Death to Smoochy While ranting about Smoochy the Rhino's return, Rainbow Randolph calls him a "bastard son of Barney" among other insults. Hey Arnold! In the episode " Ransom " Timberly's doll "Wally The Alligator" gets stolen so Gerald and Arnold try to find it, only to find out she was the thief. Wally, like Barney, also has a television series, which has the following theme song: ::Wally loves you — all you little girls and boys ::Wally loves you — and he loves it when you buy his toys ::He loves to see your happy faces ::So buy his sheets and pillowcases ::Buy his ribbons for your hair ::And buy his fuzzy underwear ::Buy a Wally salad spinner ::Eat a Wally TV dinner ::Tell your dad to tell your mom ::To buy a Wally CD-ROM ::Wally loves you — all you little girls and boys ::Wally loves you — and he loves it when you buy his toys ::